Apologize
by Michelle2686
Summary: A one shot fic read to find out more


**Summary**: This is a song fic and it is completed. Read to find out more.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the song Apologize by One Republic or the characters of the fast and the furious, I gain no financial stuff and such.

**Rated**: PG-13

Enjoy!

-----------------

He sits outside looking at his life, no longer happy with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He is slowly giving up and letting her go. He can no longer hold onto her, he has no strength. His heart can no longer take it, when he sees her he doesn't want to please her. "Are you coming?" she asks, and like always he obliges. She laughs, but he no longer hears her, she teases but he no longer wants to know. She acts as though she's all he will ever have, as if she's the only one who will ever give him the time and day, as if she's the only one who has his heart.

_**I'm holding on your rope, **_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground **_

_**And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound **_

_**You tell me that you need me **_

He stops as her hand lets go of his arm, she turns and looks at him. "What's wrong?" Her smile fades. He looks at her and shakes his head. "I'm done." She looks at him confused with wide eyes and walks back to him. "What?" she grabs his hand, he pulls back. "I can't take your teasing. The way you look at me it's like you want something to do with me, almost like you might just have feeling for me. But then you turn around and cut me off by going out with some other guy." She's shocked and slowly denies what he is saying. "No, What happen to us? We…we…" He starts walking away from her and into the house. "We has never existed and it will never exists."

_**Then you go and cut me down, but wait **_

_**You tell me that you're sorry **_

_**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... **_

"I don't understand what you're saying." she follows him. "I thought you liked me, I thought you wanted me. What was all that about you always asking me out. Always happy to hug me and help me." she looks at him. "But did you ever love me? Tell me did you ever truly love me or did you just use me to get what you wanted out of me?" He asks her holding her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Sorry." she murmurs. He lets go of her and walks into the kitchen "It's too late to apologize."

_**that it's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

He looks up at the night sky. "I loved you more then you'll ever know it. I need you like a druggie needs its drug. But you've never looked my way and I no longer care for the same old thing, the same old words." he says to himself.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall **_

_**Take a shot for you **_

_**And I need you like a heart needs a beat **_

_**But it's nothing new - yeah yeah**_

"Sorry" she whispers making him turn around and look at her. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." she cries out. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." She walks towards him and lets herself fall to his feet, crying like a baby and apologizing. "I loved you too, but I don't want to deal with your games no more. Sorry isn't going to do it anymore."

_**I loved you with the fire red- **_

_**Now it's turning blue, and you say... **_

_**"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you **_

_**But I'm afraid... **_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late whoaa ohhh... **_

"_Vince what was that place you wanted to take me to?" she asks, the buster in the room and his heart races as he becomes happy thinking finally. "Cha Cha Cha?" "Well you can take me there Friday night at 10:00 is that ok?" she turns to look at the buster. Anger builds and he storms out._

He shakes his head from that memory, not wanting to remember anymore. "It's too late to apologize Mia." Vince says as he walks to his car and drives into the night.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah- **_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-**_

_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet... off the ground**_


End file.
